


paint me in trust, i'll be your best friend

by peachmaisie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmaisie/pseuds/peachmaisie
Summary: "Mr Castillo dropped by last night after you left to thank us for helping with his case." Karen chimed in with her mouth only partly filled with cake. "He also offered us his services as an ordained minister, he and his wife must have been having a chat about you two."Pretty much from the day Foggy tripped over his words trying to introduce himself to Matt, people thought they were together. To be fair, Foggy only really made sure to put aside those beliefs when Matt was around and Matt never commented on them either. He thought the gaggle of women that he played up having coming in and out of his dorm would be enough to prove to everyone they weren't dating, it wasn't.As the years went on, people stopped commenting about it and instead just assumed it to be fact. Dating had become a rarity as who had time when you were busy trying to run a semi-successful law firm? All their time was spent with one another, side by side against the world so yeah, maybe assuming they'd been together all this time wasn't so wrong. Because they had been together, maybe not as lovers but as something more than friends.





	paint me in trust, i'll be your best friend

"Matt!" Karen exclaimed despite her mouth being full of cake. With as much delicacy as she could manage she squeezed out from her desk, grabbing a plate with a few small slices of cake on it before walking over to Matt who had just arrived at the office.

"Should I ask?" He'd been able to smell the cake from four blocks away, clients brought in food as a thank you after a case closed all the time but they never brought in the whole bakery. The scent of citrus had hit him first, then the vanilla being a softer punch. Coffee, bitter chocolate, almond, it didn't take someone with a super nose to put the pieces together.

"If you want to hear just how much of a genius I am, then yes." Foggy chimed in from where he was still sat in front of Karen's desk. A plate of cake samples sat happily on his lap, some only nibbled at whilst others had been devoured till only a few crumbs were left.

After Karen shoved the plate into his hand, Matt followed her over to where he could only imagine a whole table of various cakes sat. Upon wondering what Foggy had done to get all those cakes (because it certainly wasn't bake them himself, he'd experienced enough Nelson kitchen disasters in college) he settled on how he must have persuaded one of their clients to make all of them, or if they'd offered and he'd been the one to eagerly say yes.

"Try this one." Foggy pointed down to one of the slices on Matt's plate, only moving away when Matt's hand brushed up against his finger and found what he was looking for. Matt had always been picky with his food, always scrunched his face up at the microwave meals Foggy lived on back when they roomed together so Foggy had learned over time what he liked and disliked.

The sponge was soft between Matt's fingers, bursts of lemon spiking his senses as he toyed with the small slice for a few seconds before taking a bite. Matt wasn't particularly a sweet or savory person, he liked both in different ways but didn't always eat for any other reason but necessity. It was Karen and Foggy who liked fancy coffee and iced doughnuts, waiting in line for sandwiches on expensive bread.

"Lemontwist." Foggy couldn't have sounded more proud of himself when Matt moaned around his bite, his eyebrows furrowing together as he took apart each individual flavor in his mouth. "Karen has been proven to fight for the Coffee and Walnut cake so be careful."

"Do you bake, Karen?" She'd never smelt like cake before, always soft floral perfume that clung to everything she touched. It was possible that Matt might just have missed it, a far more likely reason than Foggy suddenly becoming a master baker. Karen laughed around her slice and shook her head before kicking Foggy gently underneath the table.

She was smiling so wide that Matt could hear it, could smell said Coffee and Walnut cake on her breath when she told Foggy to explain his master plan. Schemes between the two of them were often not his favorite, most of the time they included either or both of them being put in dangerous situations and Matt wasn't sure his heart could take another genius idea. It was cake though, how bad could cake be?

"You know everyone thinks we are married, right?"

Certainly not where Matt's head had been going but he was willing to play ball.

"So I was thinking 'what do people have at weddings?' Cake, duh! It's like, half the reason you go apart from the whole love and union thing." Matt hummed in response as Foggy continued on with his explanation. He'd never actually been to a wedding, Catholic ceremonies took a fuck ton of time and it always felt more hassle than it was worth. "But ordering a whole wedding cake is an expense we can't cash out on and what if I pick a shitty one?"

"A travesty," Matt said simply before taking another small bite of the slice still squished between his fingers.

"But Karen, being our guardian angel and everything, told me that you can order loads of samples of different wedding cakes online. Matt, dude, they have so many, we only got ten different types and that isn't even scratching the surface!"  
  
Matt decided not to ask how much Foggy had spent on samples of cake, struggling to keep the lights was about as much extra worry as he could take. After a few seconds of silence, Matt frowned, his eyebrows furrowing together before swallowing his bite and asked the question that had just hit him.

"You lost me. Why were you thinking about weddings?" He asked and Karen practically hummed in delight, that could easily have been from buttercream she'd just licked off her finger though.

"Mr Castillo dropped by last night after you left to thank us for helping with his case." Karen chimed in with her mouth only partly filled with cake. "He also offered us his services as an ordained minister, he and his wife must have been having a chat about you two."

Pretty much from the day Foggy tripped over his words trying to introduce himself to Matt, people thought they were together. To be fair, Foggy only really made sure to put aside those beliefs when Matt was around and Matt never commented on them either. He thought the gaggle of women that he played up having coming in and out of his dorm would be enough to prove to everyone they weren't dating, it wasn't.

As the years went on, people stopped commenting about it and instead just assumed it to be fact. Dating had become a rarity as who had time when you were busy trying to run a semi-successful law firm? All their time was spent with one another, side by side against the world so yeah, maybe assuming they'd been together all this time wasn't so wrong. Because they had been together, maybe not as lovers but as something more than friends.

"But why us? Why not, say... me and you, Karen?" Matt chose to ignore the heat growing in his own cheeks and gestured towards Karen instead, she let out a snort as Foggy scoffed as practically batted Matt's hand out of the air.

"Hey, stop flirting with the secretary." Foggy watched with narrowed eyes as Matt finally lowered himself down into the seat next to him, feeling out for the desk to then slide his plate onto. "People always assume its us, you've got to remember the rumor Marci spread during our third year in college?"

"The secretary?" Matt couldn't be certain but he was pretty sure he heard Foggy mouth a quick "sorry" towards Karen who was offended albeit playfully at the accusation of being just the secretary. "I'm too good for either of you, besides, you and Foggy have a history."

"I can't argue with that." With nothing more to say, Foggy chose to pick up the last slice of red velvet cake sat on his plate and stuff his face. Karen followed suit, grabbing one of the leftover pieces on Matt's plate before wiggling out yet again from behind her desk. She mumbled something about coffee under her breath only Matt caught and then she was gone, tucked away in their little kitchen.

Silence wasn't uncommon between Foggy and Matt, they spent hours tucked away back in college with not so much as a single smidge of small talk to past the time. The awkwardness had long since dwindled away, it's just what happens when you're best friends with someone for so long. Still, Matt couldn't stay there forever simply listening to the sounds of Foggy chewing.

"How much cake did you buy?" Matt asked out of pure curiosity, wondering if it would be all gone before any clients came in or could they ration it out throughout the week? His question was answered without Foggy having to say a word, the continuous chewing of his cake and pitter-patter of a heartbeat were enough to have Matt looking over his glasses in Foggy's direction, eyebrows raised high.

"We have a delivery coming Thursday." Foggy eventually replied after only managing to handle Matt's disappointed look for a few seconds. Before he could start his explanation of exactly why it was important they explored deeper into this brilliant plan of his, Matt was letting out a breathless laugh and shaking his head.

"It's okay, Fog. We can use this as an excuse to clean out the fridge since we'll need the space." Said fridge was filled with old takeout food and soon to be gone off milk, Matt had been hoping that either Foggy or Karen would notice it for themselves and clean it out but he had been wrong.

It wasn't long before Karen was walking back into the main office, balancing three mugs of coffee in her hands. After Foggy helped push their paper plates to the side to allow space for the coffee, Karen perched on the side of her desk and held up her mug in mock celebration.

"So, cheers to the soon to be wed?" She said with the most innocent voice she could muster, which still managed to be dripping in giddy delight.

Foggy looked to Matt first, waiting till he saw the corners of his lips turn up into the smallest of smiles before he allowed himself to do the same. It had always worked that way, Matt having a smile that could drag Foggy out of his apprehensions and bad days; it was also probably why Foggy tried so hard to make Matt smile in the first place, he couldn't see Foggy smile and have the same response so he had to work even harder.

"Why not?" Matt reached out for his mug, using only the gentlest of touch as to not send boiling coffee across Karen's bare legs- a mood killer to say the least. Once he had the mug wrapped up in his cold palm, he held it up and Foggy followed. "The soon to be wed."

"If only Marci could see us now, she'd claim total responsibility," Foggy said before taking a careful sip, scrunching his nose in preparation for the bad taste but instead was surprised with a pretty decent cup of coffee. Karen wasn't known for her great coffee skills, he teased her about it mercilessly but in reality, he'd miss it terribly if she wasn't there to help fill their cravings.

Matt smiled against the rim of the mug as Karen started to explain how she would be the one who exactly deserved credit, leading Foggy to defend the integrity of their fake relationship. While it was all fun and games, something they'd joked about endlessly during the years they'd known each other, there was a peace that came with it all.

There were few things that Matt had held onto in his life that were stable. He was so used to having the world shift and change around him, the one thing that he still had was Foggy. It wasn't bound by a wedding ring or by a priest in a church but instead electricity bills and clients depending on them, by Karen's friendship and their tiny but workable office. Those things were so much more important than anything else, and maybe that was why he was so okay with people thinking they were together.  
  
There was truly no one Matt would rather sit and eat wedding cake with, and that meant a lot of different things but most importantly it meant he was happy. Foggy made him happy and so did Karen, happier than he was used to being. It was scary because happy meant something for people to dig their claws into to hurt him but in that moment, he wasn't scared.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr at ["maggiemurdock"](http://maggiemurdock.tumblr.com/) and on [ ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A8582C8W) !!


End file.
